The primary mission of the UCLA/RCMAR/CHIME measurement core (MC) is to provide comprehensive methodological support to CHIME pilot investigators. The CHIME MC will also advance measurement methodology for minority aging research and promote the participation of minority elders in research. The specific aims of the measurement core are: Aim 1: To provide methodological support to CHIME pilot investigators including in the following areas: qualitative and quantitative study design, sampling, power considerations, analytical methods and statistical programming; Aim 2: To develop and/or evaluate epidemiological, behavioral, or social measurement tools for use in culturally diverse elderly populations including populations with limited English proficiency and low health literacy; Aim 3: To promote the application of culturally sensitive measurement tools and scientifically sound research methods among pilot investigators, other institutionally-based researchers and the broader community of scholars engaged in minority aging research; Aim 4: To identify, catalogue and disseminate culturally sensitive and scientifically sound epidemiological, behavioral, or social measurement tools for use in aging research;and Aim 5: To develop, implement and evaluate strategies for maximizing participation by older African American and Latino in pilot research projects, including those with limited English proficiency and low literacy. To achieve these specific aims, we have developed strategies to address each specific aim and we have recruited a diverse MC faculty that consists of nationally and internationally-recognized measurement and methodological experts drawn from universities and research institutions throughout Southern California including UCLA, Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science, San Diego State University, University of Southern California and RAND. Additional methodological expertise will be available to CHIME pilot investigators through collaboration agreements with other aging research centers at UCLA, RAND and USC.